The present invention relates to an airbag and, more specifically, to an airbag apparatus. A conventional airbag apparatus, which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-178868, includes an inflator that inflates an airbag by injecting pressurized fluid into the airbag, upon detection of an impact associated with collision of a vehicle. Such an airbag apparatus includes: (a) a column-shaped inflator for injecting pressurized fluid; (b) a retainer for supporting the bottom side of the inflator; and (c) an airbag plate, which is located on the upper side of the inflator and which clamps an opening edge of the airbag body, when engaged with the retainer. One end of a bracket is fixed to the retainer whereas the other end of the bracket is fixed to a vehicle body, whereby the entire airbag apparatus is fixed to the vehicle body.
In the aforementioned airbag apparatus, although both ends of the bottom side of the inflator are supported by the retainer, both ends of the upper side of the inflator are unsupported. As a result, the positioning of the airbag plate with respect to the inflator in the thrust direction is unstable and, therefore, a rattle may be generated due to vibrations during vehicle travel.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in light of the aforementioned problems. An object of the present invention is to provide an airbag apparatus in which the positioning of the airbag plate with respect to the inflator in the thrust direction is stable, so as to reduce or inhibit the generation of a rattle that may otherwise be caused by vibrations associated with vehicle travel.